


evil ducks

by thaounatural



Series: happy families [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaounatural/pseuds/thaounatural
Summary: they went camping, minhyuk and sanha encoutered a duck. a wild duck.





	evil ducks

"let's go!!"

it was their camping day.

the decision was made in their weekly dinner, because sanha and minhyuk agreed they wanted a weekly gathering dinner, and their parents didn't see why not.

"are you both doing anything this weekend?" - jinwoo asked bin and dongmin as he was cutting the steak for their children. dongmin looked up from the salad bowl, confused.

"not really. why?"

"myungjun and i was thinking about going camping."

"i did not." - myungjun affirmed, solidly. 

"you did. how long has it been since you last stayed outside in the sun for longer than 10 minutes?" - jinwoo looked askance at his husband. 

bin laughed, cutting in the old married couple silly fight.

"yes, it would be fun." 

"what's camping, minhyuk?" - sanha whispered into minhyuk's ear. 

"it's when we eat outside, under the sun and play some outdoor fun games!!" 

minhyuk explained to sanha with excitement. he likes going camping, because he would be able to play with his parents. this time he would be able to go with sanha, his best friend, that would make the trip perfect.

"that sounds fun!!" - sanha stopped eating his fries and turned to dongmin. - "can i go too?"

"sure cupcake, of course. let's go camping!"

the camping trip started with playing soccer. minhyuk brought with him a ball, and they play with myungjun and bin while jinwoo and dongmin preparing for lunch. minhyuk won by two goals, making him the best soccer player in sanha's eyes.

they then went wandering around the lakes near the camping site. sanha found themselves some sticks, and the two children pretended they were fighting with swords.

after a while, sanha and minhyuk got a bit tired so they sat down by the lake. suddenly, a wild duck appeared, quacking toward them.

"it's a duck! i love ducks!" - sanha yelled, excited to see that duck. minhyuk seemed more uneasy, and he stood up as the duck was coming close.

"do you know why i love ducks? they are so cute. ah, i love the color yellow, and ducks are yellow, and then don't you think their quacking sound is cute? sometime it's a bit annoying, but mostly cute." 

sanha didn't hear any respond, so he looked up from the duck he was drawing on the ground using the stick.

"minhyuk?"

then he saw minhyuk running into the woods, the duck followed him. sanha immidiately stood up, chasing his best friend and his favorite animal. minhyuk fell, his favorite white shirt got dirt on it, but he didn't care and keep running.

"minhyuk!! stop!!" - sanha yelled when he realized they were getting deeper into the woods. minhyuk stopped, turning around, the corner of his eyes were red, as he was about cry. the duck also stopped, looking at minhyuk. it seems confused.

"s-sanha, the duck was chasing me. this duck is evil."

"i will protect you." - sanha walked toward the duck and minhyuk, held minhyuk's hand tight. minhyuk used his hand to sweep his tears, looking at sanha. 

the younger slowly led them both out of the woods, the duck still followed, this time walking. when they got out, minhyuk turned around, and the duck has left.

sanha became minhyuk's hero, minhyuk thought in his head.

when they got back to camping site, jinwoo was mad worried. but when they were told about the story, they all laughed. minhyuk was upset.

"this isn't funny."

"i'm sorry." - jinwoo stopped laughing, taking out a clean new shirt for minhyuk from his bag and gave it to his son. - "sanha protected you. did you say thanks?"

"thanks sanha."

they hugged, and sanha was more than proud. he protected his best friend. dongmin noticed his expression and chuckled. 

"you did great sanha."

"thanks dad." - sanha smiled, and then immidiately got concern. - "but, are ducks all evil?"

"i don't know, probably just that duck." - bin shrugged. - "do you still like ducks after this?"

"i guess." - he hesitated, looking at his sulking best friend. - "can you keep this as a secret? i don't want minhyuk to be sad."

bin and dongmin laughed at their adorable child.

"sure, cupcake."

"pinky swear?"

"pinky swear."

**Author's Note:**

> send me dollar bills at @thaounatural on twitter. i need that to buy minhyuk candies, he's scared of ducks.


End file.
